


Patience Is A Virtue

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 042 Patience.</p><p>Tess/Anyone, up to reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is A Virtue

Tess was bored. It happened alarmingly often considering she owned two major businesses and occasionally found herself being called upon by all the forces of goodness and fluffy bunny rabbits and such.

But not tonight, nothing seemed to be claiming her attention. She wanted something, someone to distract her. She picked up her phone.

 _I’m bored  
So am I =/  
Want to do something about it?  
Your boredom or mine?  
Well, I have some new silk sheets that say both  
10mins_

Tess put her phone down and watched the clock. Patience was a virtue. It just didn’t happen to be one of hers.


End file.
